


Beautiful

by Racob



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racob/pseuds/Racob
Summary: Viktor can't help but admire Yuuri.





	

Viktor has never been stunned speechless before, but the image of Yuuri standing before him wearing a fitted black suit that accentuated his curves, the setting sun streaming through the hotel room windows making the golden ring on his finger shine as he ran his hand though his slicked back hair was something he didn’t want to forget. He knew that Yuuri was only dressed this nicely because of the upcoming interview in regards to his career and his recent silver medal but damn, he wished Yuuri would dress like this more often.   
Yuuri shuffled uncomfortable under Viktor’s gaze, “Why are you staring at me like that?”  
Viktor tried to put his words together before finally coming up with, “Yuuri, how are you so beautiful?” He stepped close to him and placed a hand on Yuuri’s soft round cheek. He bushed at Viktor’s words and averted his gaze, “I should be asking you the same thing.” He really should be used to Viktor’s compliments by now but he doesn’t think he ever will. Viktor is such a kind man, beautiful inside and out and he did not know what he did to deserve him, little does he know Viktor is thinking the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for the run on sentences!


End file.
